Upacara pelantikan
by Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu
Summary: Ichigo diangkat menjadi kapten divisi 5? Apakah upacara pelantikannya berjalan lancar? editan . .


**Yosh, minna, ini sudah saya pisah dan edit, sooo, happy reading . . . .. . . .**

* * *

**Jabatan Baru Ichigo**

**Bleach is Kubo Tite punya, betul kan ipin??**

**Ipin : betul betul betul!!**

**Author : saya!!!! Hidup saya!!! - digorok masal –**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Pagi yang cerah di Seireitei. Saat itu Rukia, Ishida, Inoue, dan Chad, terlihat sedang duduk mengerumuni Ichigo di taman bunga. Mereka sedang membahas tentang di berikannya jabatan kapten divisi ke-5 ke Ichigo, oleh Sou-taichou. Rukia terlihat sedang sibuk menerangkan tata karma selama berada di kantor, pada saat rapat, dan saat ada di divisi lain karena suatu kepentingan. Dalam acara pengangkatan kapten, tentu saja ada sambutan – sambutan yang harus disampaikan, dan itulah tugas Ishida, Inoue, dan Chad, mereka asyik mengarangkan kata – kata pidato sambutan untuk Ichigo bacakan nanti.

" Oh, jadi kalo menyapa para kapten, harus pake nama lengkap? Emang kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

" Ya biar sopan lah!" jawab Rukia. " Yaudah, sekarang kita mandi, terus pake baju yang bener, yang rapih, trus kita kumpul lagi disini, ok?" usul Rukia.

" Yosh!" jawab Semuanya. Dan pulanglah mereka untuk mandi dan bersiap – siap.

Sejam kemudian mereka berkumpul lagi di taman itu.

" Udah siap kan, Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Inoue sambil menyerahkan kata – kata pidato sambutan yang mau dibacakan.

" E-eh, udah kok, makasih ya" balas Ichigo agak gugup.

" Ayo cepat, kita berangkat!" perintah Rukia sambil berjalan menuju tempat pelantikan, diikuti semuanya.

Sesampainya di tempat pelantikan yang ternyata divisi 1, mereka langsung mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Tapi tiba – tiba, mereka langsung membeku setelah terkena kilatan cahaya saat membuka pintu itu. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan kaget.

' Hahaha, berhasil' batin Mayuri.

" Eh, kenapa tuh mereka? Kok membeku? Jangan - jangan" kata sou-taichou sambil melirik Mayuri.

" Hahaha, benar, itu percobaan gabunganku dengan Hitsugaya-taichou, " sinar pembeku dalam sekejap ", ya kan Hitsugaya-taichou?" jelas Mayuri sambil melirik ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang merasa di lirik langsung buang muka ke kiri, tapi yang diliat malah Kyoraku yang lagi ngedip – ngedip genit, jadi dia buang muka lagi ke kanan. Di kanan malah yang diliat Ukitake yang lagi batuk – batuk sampe berdarah – darah, ahirnya dia merem deh. Akhirnya setelah dicairin sama ryuujin jakka, Ichigo dkk langsung kembali normal dan bersiap di belakang panggung. Saat semua taichou, fukutaichou, dan prajurit semua divisi berkumpul, dimulailah acara pelantikan itu, dengan host Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra yang diberikan Aizen sebagai ganti karena telah menjadi penghianat.

" Baiklah, hadirin sekalian,marilah kita segera memulai acara ini, tapi sebelumnya, akan kami perkenalkan diri kami dulu, saya Grimmjow J, dan teman saya Ulquiorra S" kata Grimmjow.

" J sama S nya singkatan apa tuh?" Tanya Matsumoto yang langsung disambut death glare dari para taichou karena mengganggu acara. Matsumoto ciut seketika.

" Oh, J nya Jaelani, dan S nya Sudio, emang kenapa?" jelas Ulquiorra diiringi sweatdrop semuanya kecuali mereka berdua.

' Hahahahahahahahaha, namanya gak menjual banget sih' batin Matsumoto dan semuanya kecuali Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

" Baiklah, kami akan menjadi host acara ini, apa ada yang ditanyakan?" kata Grimmjow.

" Gue, gue mau nanya" Kata Renji sambil melambai – lambaikan tangan.

" Ok. Mau nanya apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

" Kapan elo mati?" Tanya Renji yang lalu mendapatkan combo death glare dari duo host itu. Renjipun menciut seketika dan segera bersembunyi di balik bahu Byakuya.

" Oke, kalo begitu, kita mulai saja acaranya, dengan susunan sebagai berikut :

Pembukaan

Sambutan Sou-taichou

Sambutan Ichigo Kurosaki sebagai orang yang akan dilantik

Acara Pelantikan

Ucapan selamat

Penutup

Baik, acara pertama yaitu pembukaan, yang akan dilakukan oleh Ulquiorra, silahkan" Grimmjow mempersilahkan.

" Terima kasih, hmm . . . "BUKA" " kata Ulquiorra, semua kecuali dia swt.

" Kemudian acara berikutnya, sambutan Sou-taichou, kepada beliau dipersilahkan" kata Grimmjow. Kemudian Sou-taichou naik ke atas panggung dan memberikan sambutan panjang lebar, sampai semua bosan, dan ahirnya semua tidur kecuali dia, Renji yang memang lagi makan pisang, dan kedua host yang lagi nggosip. Sejam berlalu, akhirnya pidato maut itu selesai juga, dan ajaibnya, semuanya langsung bangun dan berdiri di tempat semula.

" Oke, acara selanjutnya, sambutan dari Ichigo kurosaki, silahkan " kata Ulquiorra mempersilahkan. Ichigopun langsung naik ke atas panggung dan memulai sambutannya.

" Baiklah, selamat pagi Sou-taichou yang terhormat, pagi Sasakibe-fukutaichou, pagi Soifon-taichou, pagi Omaeda-fukutaichou, pagi Kira-fukutaichou, pagi Unohana-taichou, pagi Isane-fukutaichou, pagi Hinamori-fukutaichou, pagi Kuchiki-taichou, pagi, sebenarnya saya gak rela nyebutnya, tapi apa boleh buat, pagi Abarai-fukutaichou, pagi Komamu- ugh" Salam Ichigo terhenti karena menghindar dari lemparan apel Sou-taichou, dan dia melanjutkan salam nya.

" Pagi Komamura-taichou, pagi Iba-fukutaichou, pagi Kyoura- ugh" lagi – lagi salam Ichigo terhenti karena menghindari pisang yang melayan ke arahnya. Ternyata, Byakuya yang melemparinya dengan sesisir pisang milik Renji, Renji hanya bisa meratapi kepergian pisangnya. Disusul lemparan semangka dari Hitsugaya yang tepat mengenai jidat Ichigo, Unohana juga ikutan melempar kotak P3K yang berukuran jumbo, semua taichou kecuali Unohana sweatdrop karena ngliat aksi Unohana yang begitu brutal melempari Ichigo.

' Gak nyangka, Unohana-taichou bisa kayak gitu' batin para kapten. Unohana yang merasa di liatin langsung nyengir kuda.

" E-eh apa – apaan ini?" Tanya Ichigo yang udah babak belur.

" ELO KELAMAAAAAAANN!!" bentak semua kapten sambil terus melempari Ichigo. Yachiru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya mengira itu adalah permainan lempar – lemparan, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mengangkat seseorang yag ada di depannya dan melemparkannya ke Ichigo. Yup, tentu lemparan Yachiru tepat sasaran, diapun loncat – loncat kegirangan.

" Yaey, Ken-chan, lemparanku kena kan? Beliin coklat + permen satu mall ya!" teriak Yachiru sambil terus lompat – lompat.

" Kena, mbahmu, liat – liat dong kalo nglempar, meja aja ada, kenapa aku yang dilempar?" ternyata yang dilempar Yachiru adalah Kenpachi yang ada di depannya. Ichigo yang di tindih Kenpachi tak sadarkan diri seketika, lalu langsung dimasukin ke perut minazuki dan langsung sembuh juga luka - lukanya.

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam molor, acara kembali dilanjutkan. Acara selanjutnya yaitu pelantikan Kurosaki Ichigo, yang meliputi pemakaian Shikakuso divisi 5 dan pemberian sarung pedang sebagai hadiah.

" Acara selanjutnya, pelantikan saudara Kurusaki Ichigo, kepada pembawa shikakuso dan lainnya segera naik ke atas panggung" perintah Grimmjow yang selesai main monopoli sama Ulquiorra selama huru hara tadi berlangsung. Lima menit kemudian, Ikakku yang membawa shihakuso divisi 5 naik keatas panggung dan menyerahkan shihakuso itu ke Ichigo.

" Nih, cepet pake!" perintah Ikakku.

" Apa? Disini?"

" Jangan, di menara Eiffel, ya disini lah"

" Sekarang?"

" Tahun 2012, ya sekarang laah" Ikakku udah mulai jengkel.

" Tapi kan malu, di depan orang begini!"

" Alah, udah, gue tutupin" kata Ikakku sambil menutupi tubuh Ichigo. Dan Ichigo terpaksa harus ganti disitu.

" Ini, udah"

" Yaudah" kata Ikakku sambil turun dari panggung. Kemudian disusul Yumichika yang membawa sarung pedang untuk zangetsu.

" Kurosaki, ini hadiah dari kami, karena kami kasian liat zangetsumu di perban – perban kayak gitu" kata Yumichika sambil menyerahkan sarung pedang zangetsu beserta aksesoris yang lain.

" Yoi, thanks ya" respon Ichigo.

Setelah Yumichika turun dari panggung, acara dilanjutkan kembali, yaitu pemberian selamat oleh para taichou dan fukutaichou. Pertama Sou-taichou dan Sasakibe naik ke panggung dan menyalami Ichigo.

" Selamat ya, berarti sekarang aku punya 3 cucu, hehehe" kata Sou-taichou.

" Selamat ya Kurosaki, salam kenal" kata Sasakibe.

" Eh, terima kasih ya Sou-taichou, Sasakibe-fukutaichou" Balas Ichigo. Dan begitulah seterusnya sampai Ukitake.

" Oke, lalu acara yang terakhir yaitu penutup, silahkan Ulquiorra" perintah Grimmjow.

" TUTUP " respon Ulquiorra menutup acara.

" Karena acara sudah selesai, kami pulang dulu ya, daah, sampai jumpa di acara selanjutnya " kata Grimmjow & Ulquiorra sambil pergi dengan cara menjebol langit – langit.

Sejam setelah acara pelantikan, kupu – kupu neraka kembali berkeliaran di seluruh penjuru Siereitei untuk menginformasikan adanya rapat para kapten. Semua kapten segera menuju divisi 1 dan berbaris seperti biasa. Ichigo yang baru pertama kalinya bingung harus berdiri dimana, dia tadinya mau berdiri di samping kanan Hitsugaya, tapi tiba- tiba Hitsugaya bergeser dan Mayuri berdiri di antara Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, Ichigopun pasrah, saat dilihatnya ke kiri dia terkejut, karena yang ada di sampingnya adalah orang yang tinggi besar dan kepalanya ditutupin sejenis ember. Ichigo yang penasaran ahirnya memberanikan diri bertanya.

" E-ehm, permisi, a-anda siapa ya?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mencolek lengan orang itu. Orang itupun membuka embernya daaaaaan.

" Apa colak – colek?"

" E-eh, Ko-Komamura-taichou, maaf" Ichigo gemetaran karena lihat death glare Komamura yang gak terima di colek – colek. Tapi 2 detik kemudian,

" Hahahahahahahaha, santai aja lagi" tawa Komamura sambil merangkul Ichigo, otomatis bulu dan kutu yang ada di lengannya rontok ke badan Ichigo. Ichigo membeku seketika. Tapi ada yang membuat Ichigo lebih membeku, yaitu, setelah dilihatnya ke depan, ternyata dia sedang berhadapan dengaaaaaan, jeng jeng jeng . . . . . . . Kenpachi Zaraki, Ichigo langsung nangis batin, karna setiap rapat dia harus bersebelahan dengan ilmuan gila, anjing raksasa, dan berhadapan dengan monster. Dan rapatpun berjalan dengan tenang membahas tentang pertahanan, pengobatan, dan lain – lain, sampai membuat Byakuya, Unohana, Soi fon, dan Ukitake hampir tertidur, tapi nggak jadi karena dilempari kulit pisang bekas Renji tadi sama Hitsugaya. Sampai akhirnya selesai 3 jam kemudian.

Di akhir rapat, Sou-taichou memanggil Hitsugaya dan Ichigo.

" Ahh, cucuku yang paling mungil, aku punya tugas untukmu" kata Sou-taichou.

' Kalau Toshiro paling mungil, trus Yachiru paling apa?' batin Ichigo.

" Tugas apa Sou-taichou?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

" Aku minta kau yang menemani, memandu, dan mengajari apapun kepada Ichigo, hmm maksudku Kurisaki-taichou, selama seminggu dari sekarang ya" jawab Sou-taichou.

" Eh? Kenapa aku? Kan ada Mo, eh Hinamori-fukutaichou?" Hitsugaya keberatan.

" Ah, Hinamori-fukutaichou sedang banyak kerjaan, aku memberinya kerjaan ekstra kemarin, sudahlah, tidak apa – apa kan cucuku?" kata Sou-taichou.

" Mohon bantuannya ya, Toushirou" kata Ichigo sambil meringis ke arah Hitsugaya.

" Hitsugaya-taichou! Tapi kerjaanku bagaimana?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

" Kerjaanmu biar Matsumoto-fukutaichou yang mengerjakan, pokoknya kamu harus mau!" paksa Sou-taichou. Matsumoto yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka pingsan seketika.

" Yaahh, apa boleh buat, baiklah" kata Hitsugaya lemas.

" Nah, gitu dong, jadi sekarang rapat selesai, semua boleh kebali ke tempat masing – masing" kata Sou-taichou yang diikuti perginya semua taichou dari situ. Saat mereka keluar, mereka dikejutkan oleh jasad Matsumoto yang ada di depan pintu, lalu dia langsung dibawa ke divisi 4 untuk diobati Unohana.

_**E N D**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

Eh, salam kenal semua…..

Yang belum review, plisss, review yaaa!!!


End file.
